yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Facepunch Republic
The Facepunch Republic, '''also known as the Facepunch Alliance, '''was a group of players that joined in early 2011. They consisted out of www.facepunch.com users thus giving them their name. Their leader was known as Chezhead, who lead the group up until October of 2011. Facepunch came to 2b2t to play and create cities where their forum members could build and bring a bit of order among the tides of anarchy by creating a perfect civilization where people had jobs and whatnot. Their initiate failed horribly as their actions were seen as an insult to the whole server, beginning a hunt for facepunchers on the server. This led to server wide conflict on the server and lead to their inevitable demise. After Chez left and gave up hope, the remaining facepunchers failed to keep the group together and eventually disbanded in February of 2012. Their forum was still essential to 2b2t to server as a media and a memory book of the server. One of their main (and most notable) spawn bases was 2k2k located at approximately X: -2000 Z: -2000. Built by facepunchers under Phagocytic, who took control after Chezhead’s departure and initial disband of the Republic, was their last ditch effort to fend off the attacking 4chan Anarchists. Since their base was close to spawn, it was griefed multiple times, but it didn't stop the Facepunchers from repairing it for over a month. Eventually, the group began to once again decline, as more and more Facepunchers gave up on repairing 2k2k and either went to live somewhere else or left the server. Phago’s Republic collapsed in June of 2012. 2k2k is currently a giant lava cast with some of its former structure still buried under its stony grave. The last Facepunch thread was closed on the 7th June, 2015. Post Facepunch Eras Despite the republic being disbanded and several facepunchers leaving after 2k2k, there were still facepunchers who remained (similar to how Rushers still roam the server despite Team Rusher disbanding). These facepunchers either fused into new groups, went solo, or never advertised their facepunch origin and secretly made new bases (ie Hitlerwood). The most notable group of facepunchers still remaining after the Rupublic's fall was the group started by Coldwave, in which he hoped to create a new Republic. He founded Hitlerwood which later fused with Anatolia (aka the Black Flag Group) to create Valkyria. So essentially Valkyria was the Facepunch Republic 2.0 due to their facepunch ancestry. Knightvista created the last facepunch base, Fort Avril, which was griefed. People still come to 2b2t from Facepunch to this day, despite very minimal, however obviously do not have any association with the Republic that existed years ago. Trivia * Facepunchers still roam the server today such as popbob, xcc2, lemler33 and few others. * The term Facepuncher is similar to Rusher as it is used in the exact same way. It was used to generalize a group of players and not necessarily mean they were part of the Republic (while most were) but just to refer to them that they came from facepunch * The Republic named their bases federation shelters, outposts, camps, forts, and towns. * The group had a system of social classes, which included (but not limited to) the President, advisors, mayors and citizens. Chezhead was the President of the Republic, which essentially meant he was the leader and had full power over it. He made the ultimate decisions. Advisors were put in place to keep bases in check and were required to arrange meetings with all advisors online in order to agree with large decisions, with Chezhead having the final say. Mayors ran towns and shelters and kept the citizens of the town in line. The citizens were basic builders and common players. * The group undoubtedly left a legacy that is still seen today. Their failed attempts to create a sort of peace and order in anarchy changed the way players played 2b2t for years to come through creating base groups and just groups in general, seeking a system and a sort of order, good or bad, despite the ruthlessness and lawlessness of anarchy. Notable Members * Chezhead (Leader) * Mattyyy * Askaris * ArsonBoy5996 * Asrue2 * Bisousbisous * BlueAVS * Bob4life10 * Cameron_Stroub * Cellular * ChrisDom * Popbob (Until his rampage) * passie05 * policemike55 * polly_the_parrot * xcc2 (Despite coming to 2b from 4chan) (Active to this day) * chase101 * assassin_raptor * The7DeadlySyns * Shnitzelkiller * repins1acitcat * moshspegetti * TentricCon * BreakfastBuddy * Isak (Traitor) * Phagocytic (Took leadership after Chezhead's departure) * Tark * stewe231 * Dachande * Mexican (Yes, ure not dreamin) * Computrix * Coolguy13511 * Coolity * Crommissar * DeandreT * Devonwargod * Fizzlecleave * Frustum * GiggleBlizzard * Hellborg * Hinderjd * Horsedrowner * IcyTruth * Joshirw54 * Jackald * KarvaBopi * Leleko_765 * Livelion * TylerCB * LucanC * Mariodude146 * MrFoxer * Neos300 * Ninjarooster * Prezshadow * PrinnyGenocide * Rabbittt * RagamuffinJoe * Rauthr * Ricaaado * Robotito * RobotBanana * Ryfry * Slag * Soccerskyman * Startoad * TayG0 * Teacakes * Velguador * Zeos * ZombieDawgs * PootisSpencer * uitham * Harblax (until his betrayal) * Pimpmastaflex (until his betrayal) * CreamOfTheSlop (until his betrayal) Several others Sources * https://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1447101 * https://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1083343 * https://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1083343 * https://facepunch.com/showthread.php?t=1174308 * http://www.jamesrustles.com/2016/12/2b2t-history-2010-2016.html * http://www.jamesrustles.com/2016/06/the-groups-of-2b2t.html * http://www.jamesrustles.com/2015/03/2b2t-eras-2010-2015-part1.html * http://www.jamesrustles.com/2015/04/2b2t-eras-2010-2015-part2.html * http://www.jamesrustles.com/2015/05/2b2t-facepunch-history.html * http://www.jamesrustles.com/2016/04/guest-post-political-and-military.html Category:Groups Category:Factions Category:Ancient Category:Disbanded Category:Disbanded Groups Category:Facepunch